


care for those who need to be cared for

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, also normalize the fact that people are human too, because honestly who wouldn't be, for a small bit, fundy being soft for tommy, i just needed to finish this, implied crying, lvfdvnjfknvfdkf, so give me a break if it's crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: Tommy was a lot more gentle in real life. Of course, everyone who Fundy knew had at least a little bit of a persona, so it'd be obvious that the kid has one as well. I mean, no is truly like that all the time.Still, when Fundy had met Tommy in real life it was only slightly unexpected. Not to say that Tommy wasn't still loud, because he was. Tommy and Wilbur's chaos blended together perfectly, and it was always amusing to hear Tommy banter about a toy nerf gun. But he had a lot of quirks that were definitely more prominent when not in front of the camera.ORauthor writing about fundy being soft for tommy
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	care for those who need to be cared for

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely based on legion by qar, which is great and she's really proud of it so check it out because pog

Tommy was a lot more gentle in real life. Of course, everyone who Fundy knew had at least a little bit of a persona, so it'd be obvious that the kid has one as well. I mean, no is truly like that _all_ the time.

Still, when Fundy had met Tommy in real life it was only slightly unexpected. Not to say that Tommy wasn't still loud, because he was. Tommy and Wilbur's chaos blended together perfectly, and it was always amusing to hear Tommy banter about a toy nerf gun. But he had a lot of quirks that were definitely more prominent when not in front of the camera.

For instance, like how he always seemed to be attached to someone, and whenever he was alone he seemed to be a bit more panicked than usual. And how he was surprisingly good at reading people, and quick to adapt. Fundy and Niki were tired, after all it had been a long flight, and he never tried to upset them, being more gentle in front of them than he would have been. It definitely eased Fundy's head ache when the child wasn't so loud.

He was also always helping people, whether it be just because one of them dropped something or that someone had to get something, or just that someone needed words of comfort. (He was actually rather good at giving reassuring words.)

And if Fundy noticed the lack of insults thrown his way, then he sure as hell didn't mention it.

\--

Even as Tommy tried (and failed) to insult Wilbur, it was still there. Wilbur obviously found it adorable how the kid stumbled over his words, and so did everyone else. The camera shut off and Tommy yawned slightly.

"Aw, is it past your bed time?" Wilbur teased with a smile.

"What? No! Shut up, dickhead." Tommy did lean against Wilbur more though as they walked back home.

The older man chuckled, but didn't mention it. All of them knew that the kid hadn't slept much last night, but they weren't gonna push it. Even if Tommy trying not to fall asleep got annoying after a while.

\--

"What do I do? Phil, Phil, don't fall asleep." Fundy whisper-shouted to the older man who was half asleep already. 

"Just, I dunno, make him comfortable? Don't fuck up." Phil then promptly fell asleep. Of course, asshole.

"You dick," Fundy hissed, but shifted slightly. It only made Tommy lean closer into him. Fundy had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. He could just dump the kid on anyone else, but some weird, soft side of him didn't.

Fundy groaned, and instantly hated that weird side of him.

Well then fine, if Tommy was using him as a pillow, then he better get comfortable. Fundy moved so that he was curled around the teenager, and he noticed how much younger Tommy looked when he was asleep. Not bouncing with energy, or spouting out things at random. He looked peaceful.

Fuck, Fundy was _not_ crying over this. Shut up. Fundy finally let the tiredness from all day consume him, and he fell asleep, with TommyInnit of all people on him.

"Wilbur, what the fuck." Fundy stared at his phone blankly, as Wilbur laughed.

"This is not okay, I will kill you." Wilbur was already running out of the room, laughing the whole time. "No, no, come back here so I can kill you!"

The phone was left abandoned, with a single text from Wilbur showing a photo of a sleeping Tommy curled against Fundy. 

_Disgusting_ , Fundy thought, even though it brought a smile to his face.

\--

There was TommyInnit, and then there was Tommy. They were both apart of the same person, but not similar. TommyInnit was loud, and brash, and rude and started wars just because. He knew exactly how to annoy someone and used that to his advantage.

Fundy reckons that this is Tommy.

He's in a voice call with Tommy, camera's off per the other boy's request. It had been unexpected, a quick text was enough to leave Fundy confused. But he could hear the sniffles on the other line, and he knew that this was not the time to say anything. He gave Tommy all the time he needed.

Each sniffle broke Fundy's heart, but when Tommy finally spoke it completely _shattered_ it.

"Fundy, I'm so tired." His voice was shaky, and it was clear that he had been crying.

His silence only prompted Tommy to continue speaking.

"I'm just so tired of constantly having to be entertaining for people, people who will just go and hate on me anyway. They all act like they _know me_ , Fundy. Do you understand how horrible that is?" Fundy mulled over this, choosing his words carefully.

Fundy finally decided what to say, "Tommy, when people watch you, they will always try and pick you apart. They come to your channel for one thing, and yet they dissect your every action, every flinch, remark, and breath. It's stressful, to always act a certain way, to have to pick yourself up and hide things away so people don't find that flaw and use it against you."

"You're only a kid, Tommy. And you're human too. Acting inhuman is something that you shouldn't have to do. Yet you are." Fundy took a deep breath.

"This is gonna hurt more, but I'm not one to lie. You can't do anything about it. No matter what, people will always be like this. It's gonna hurt, and it's gonna bring you down. But really, the most important thing is to know that there are people out there who care about you. They see every part of you, every flaw, every fear, and yet they care anyway. 

Tommy, you have people like that. Tubbo, Wilbur, hell even me. People are gonna bring you down, but it's important that you don't care. Because only you know who you are, not some person you don't know."

He listened to the shaky breaths on the other end, and took notice of the wobble in Tommy's voice as he spoke.

"Thanks, Fundy."

Fundy smiled gently, "Anytime, dickhead."

Tommy let out a wobbly laugh, before disconnecting from the call.

_Anytime._

\--

Tommy was chaotic and impulsive and loud, but he was also gentle and loyal and caring. Over time, Fundy learned about both sides. Got to experience both sides. Somehow, he found himself caring about Tommy no matter how he acted. Whether it be him insulting Fundy loudly, or calling him at ungodly hours just for advice, or whether it be the kid using him as a pillow, Fundy couldn't help but care about him.

It was such a simple thing, but Fundy saw it in everyone else too. How Wilbur always seemed to be happier around Tommy, and how Niki would laugh a bit more, and how Tubbo always smiled whenever Tommy was around. It made Fundy wonder how people didn't care about the freakishly tall boy.

It didn't matter, because Fundy did.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just sitting in my drafts and i wanted to get it out so i gave it a shitty ending and called it a night


End file.
